fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeds of Doubt/Script
Chapter 20: Seeds of Doubt Opening * Anthony: We'll have to get past this area in order to reach Gyges. * Elise: Hang on a second!! Why are there floating islands?! * Camilla: My, now that is interesting... I'm guessing that we can use those bridges to cross between the floating islands. * Sakura: Those bridges look pretty old, though... You don't think they'll...break...do you? * Anthony: No, this is the direction I came. We'll be all right! Probably. * Hinoka: Probably? Probably isn't very encouraging. It looks like there are enemies stationed in our way, too... * Takumi: But if this is the only path, we'll have to move forward. * Anthony: If it will reassure you all, I'll cross this bridge first! I know it's safe, but I'll prove it to you! * Takumi: What? Hey! Get back here! Don't run off! (Anthony crosses the bridge) * Anthony: Look, everyone! It's fine! Follow me! * Leo: Hmm... I suppose it looks all right. Let's go. (The party begins to cross. They stop while Takumi and Leo are on the bridge.) * Xander: W-wait! The bridge... The bridge is collapsing! We have to go! * Ryoma: Everyone, cross quickly!! (The party rushes across. The bridge collapses with Takumi nearing the end) * Takumi: W-waaaaa! * Leo: Prince Takumi, take my hand! (Leo pulls Takumi to safety) * Takumi: Phew, thanks. You saved my life. * Anthony: Wow, that would have been a long drop... * Xander: That's what you say? How are you so calm after what just happened? Anthony, we need to talk. Right now. (The enemy approaches from the forts) * Azura: Hang on, Xander. The enemy is approaching. Corrin, everyone—get ready for battle! Pre-Battle * Azura: It looks like the Dragon Veins here will transport us across the gaps. We should be able to use them to get to the other side. After Battle (Corrin and team see the castle in the distance) * Anthony: I was really worried for a bit, but it looks like we've made it through. That over there is the royal capital of Valla, the stone castle Gyges. * Corrin: What a foreboding place... How are we going to get inside? * Anthony: Well, the main entrance is always guarded and locked up tight, so that won't work. But I know about a back entrance. It's how I escaped in the first place! I'll gladly show you where it is. * Xander: We're not following you anywhere. Falling for your traps once was more than enough. * Corrin: What are you talking about, Xander? * Xander: Anthony, it was you that made that bridge collapse, wasn't it? * Anthony: Why would I do something like that?! You all saved me from those soldiers! * Xander: You're probably a spy for the Vallite forces. I'll cut you down where you stand! * Anthony: AHHHH! * Corrin: Xander! Stop! * Xander: Stand aside, Corrin... Why are you protecting him? * Corrin: Think about what you're accusing him of! That bridge was old and worn. It's hardly surprising that it collapsed under our weight. * Camilla: I don't know... I agree that Anthony is rather suspicious. He might have joined us intending to mislead us. * Leo: I agree—that seems entirely possible. (If Corrin is male) * Leo: Corrin, you should listen to Xander on this. (If Corrin is female) * Leo: Corrin. You should listen to Xander on this. * Corrin: No. I won't start doubting our allies just because something might be possible. * Xander: *sigh* Hmph. Corrin, you're just as naive as ever. However... Your ability to believe in people, no matter what, made this army possible. * Corrin: You think so? * Xander: Of course. Neither myself nor Prince Ryoma could have unified our forces. We're each too suspicious of the other. It's you, Corrin. You are the one who miraculously got Nohr and Hoshido to join sides. You are the one who unites us. But I will say this. Your tendency to believe in people is also your greatest weakness. You must remain diligent and aware, or someone may take advantage of you. * Corrin: All right. I understand, Xander. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script